


Return to The Shire

by JaceDexter



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fili returns, Flowers, Inspired by Touch, Protective durin brothers, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceDexter/pseuds/JaceDexter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Touch by VileVenom, Fili returns to the Shire at the start of the quest. Reunion fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return to The Shire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/815654) by [VileVenom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VileVenom/pseuds/VileVenom). 



> I absolutely loved the fic Touch and just had to write a follow up. Please read Touch by VileVenom before reading this or it won't make sense.

Fili recognised the door as he once again wandered through the Shire. It had been a very long time since he had last been here but he would never forget the Mr. Baggins who resided in bag end. He nudged his brother excitedly. 

"Hey Kee, remember that time I disappeared for a month?"

Kili frowned. He remembered the horrible reason why Fili had disappeared and how unwanted he made his brother feel all those years ago. He'd never forget Fili's face as he ran out the door no matter how long ago it was. 

"Yes?" Kili asked cautiously. 

"Well I think this is Master Baggins house! The Hobbit I stayed with!" Fili was almost jumping up and down with excitement. Unsurprisingly he raced to the top of the hill where the smial was, leaving Kili to catch up. 

They knocked loudly at the door and were met with a very flustered hobbit. 

"Fili,"

"And Kili,"

"At your service!" They said together. 

The Hobbit frowned and looked them over. Slowly Fili's joy at being reunited dwindled. It took only a second later for recognition to flutter across Bilbo's face before Fili was engulfed in an enormous hug. 

"You've grown so big!" Bilbo exclaimed. Fili hugged back with strength, tears brimming in his eyes. A snuffle sounded in his ear before he pulled back. He noticed the joyous look in his saviour's eyes as tears ran down his cheeks. 

"I'd never thought I'd see you again, Fili! I'm so glad your here. Can you by any chance please tell me why my home is being invaded by dwarves?"

Fili laughed and nudged his brother who spoke up. 

"We were told there'd be food."

Bilbo's eyebrows furrowed but led them to the dining table anyway. 

Later when Thorin arrived and announced Bilbo a grocer, Fili had frowned a surge of protectiveness rising up in him. Bilbo saved his life after all and he would do anything it took to defend him. 

Kili also frowned, knowing exactly how much this 'grocer' had actually helped his brother and family. 

It was no surprise then, while they were travelling that Fili and Kili became Bilbo's unofficial protectors. They'd sleep next to him. They made sure he got plenty of food, after all Fili knew how much hobbits normally ate. When Bilbo got his letter opener from the troll cave, they helped him learn a few essentials sword practices. Most of all, they helped pull the Hobbit out his glum moods when he was feeling homesick or their uncle was too mean to him. 

In return, Bilbo would tell them stories of the Shire. He'd share hugs and jokes and laughter freely. And he taught them about flowers, much to Thorin's annoyance (which ironically only made them listen more and if that knowledge then helped save their uncle's life, they knew just how to rub it in).


End file.
